


Yandere Negan x reader

by Amandapanda3024



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Rape, Rape Yandere, Teen Pregnancy, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:31:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandapanda3024/pseuds/Amandapanda3024
Summary: I hate him. I hate him so much.  He ruined my life. He raped me and got me pregnant





	Yandere Negan x reader

I don’t own anything  
Warning Rape  
It has been 2 months since the rape. I remember like it was yesterday.  
I was working in my annoying outfit that Negan forces me to wear. I have to wear sleazy and revealing clothes that I think is dangerous with all my skin showing but Negan said ‘Ain’t no walker comin in and you ain’t gettin out so it ain’t dangerous’.  
I was working as the nurse when Negan’s little bitch as you like to call him came in. Negan was talking to him as Simon was waiting for me to stitch him up. As I walked in Negan saw me and smiled.  
“Well if it ain’t my gorgeous nymph and soon to be wife,” I rolled my eyes, Negan always called me his future wife because he thinks one day I’ll crack and finally marry him. He has asked me to marry him 290 times, yes I keep count. I will never break, I’m 16 and he is just pathetic to look at. He takes pleasure in hate and hurt.  
There are so many reasons I don’t like him but I’ll just say one. His wives are bitches, no lie, everyone has to do what they want to keep them happy then Negan can be happy well everyone but me. I have Negan wrapped around my finger without trying.  
I can say whatever I want to them. Once Amber told me I was supposed to give her my cup of water and I said no so she purposely made me drop it. I got up and punched the bitch so hard she lost a tooth. We don’t have a lot of water and she was just a bitch.  
Negan saw this and was about to yell until he saw it was me. He then blamed Amber and said I deserved more water. Amber was forced to get me water while Negan was hugging me. Just to stab her I took the water and said  
“Thanks you whores,” I smirked at their faces, they looked at Negan to do something but he just laughed and said  
“Haha your right, they are just jealous of your beauty,” They all hate me. All of them.  
I was stitching Simon when Negan was behind me  
“Your ass is just perfect” He whispered, he then smack my rear end. I jumped a little but went on stitching. When he was healed he nodded to Negan and left. I went to leave but Negan grabbed me and pushed me in just to lock the door.  
“We need to talk” He growled, I was getting a bit scared. He then got me to a wall corning me with his arms above my head  
“Marry me” Negan said  
“No, I’ve told you before” I said  
“That wasn’t a question” Negan said  
“I don’t care”  
“My other wives want you dead but I tell them Your to gorgeous, I can’t stop thinking of you. I always imagine f*cking you every time I f*ck my wives, I never imagine them. What do you want? Power? Leverage? WHAT,” Negan shouted what, I started freaking out  
“I-I don’t want anything,” Negan looked deathly at me. He grabbed my chin harshly. He then bends me on the table and grabs my panties and yanks them down. I then hear a zipping sound from behind.  
I knew then he wouldn’t give up until he gets me. He said he ‘loved’ me enough that I wasn’t his wife. I was his Queen. I was crying so hard after he raped me that he cuddled me.  
What happened after was worse. He killed all his now ex-wives. After he raped me he yanked me up forced me to put clothes back on when I just wanted to cry. He forced me outside and called everyone including his wives. He ordered his wives to line up and they did but when they did Negan took Lucille and pounded all of their heads with her. He said how much of whores they were, everyone was terrified of him even more somehow.


End file.
